digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaorya
This page is dedicated to the coupling of Kaorya (Luna and Henry, by using their original names; Kaori and Jenrya.), also known as Henluna or Leeori. Kaorya is one of the three most important couples in the story. Evidence from Digital Dawn 'Chapter 1: A Digi- battle in the forest.' *When a girl tripped Luna, Henry grabbed her before she could fall to the floor. Then, when they saw each other, they both turned red. *During the class, it's shown that Luna's necklace attracted Henry's attention. *During lunch-time, Luna noticed someone was watching her, when she turned around, she realized it was Henry, who blushed when she realized it. This is commented by Jeri, who thinks they have a crush on each other. *Later, Takato jokes about Henry's relationship with Luna, saying that he crushed on her; something that made Henry feel embarassed and furious. *When Renamon mentioned about the girl has a necklace with her, Henry remembered that Luna also had a necklace and he realized that girl was Luna and ran away to save her. *When Guilmon asks to Takato whats wrong with Henry, Takato answered that Henry crushed on Luna. At consequence, Henry shouts that he doesn't crush on her from far away. *It's told by Henry that he was shocked when he first saw Luna, because he thought she was pretty, but he didn't crush on her. *Henry saves Luna from a trap of trees that almost crushed her. *Terriermon calls Henry and Luna love birdies '', something that irritated them and they shouted to him in response. *Luna tells Henry about her past and Tigresamon's invention. *After seeing Luna crying, Henry promises to Luna that he would search Tigresamon, even if it was the last thing he would do. *During the battle, Henry puts his arm infront of Luna, to protect her. *In the end, Henry takes Luna to her place. 'Chapter 2: Jeri's chance. *Luna covered Henry, in Literature Class, when he was almost sleeping. *Henry stops Luna before she got on a rope to pass over the creek, worring abot her because it could have been a trap. *In the laberinth, Henry often worries about Luna. '''Chapter 3: The secret. *When analyzing Luna's D-Power, Mr.Wong asks Henry how did he know she was in danger, suspecting if something happened between them. He answered to his father by turning red. *After Luna left, Henry's family started joking about his relationship with Luna, saying that he was dating her, which causes Henry to get really angry. The same happens at Luna's house and Mr. Matsuki warns Luna about this. *After Henry is kicked by Hotaru, Luna defends him and both start fighting. *Luna loses control over her powers, when Raremon attacked Henry. * MegaGargomon (the Mega-Level form of Henry and Terriermon) saves Luna from Raremon. * When Luna sees Henry inside MegaGargomon, she blushes. * In this chapter, Henry was the first one to know about Luna's powers. Chapter 4: Surprises. *Rika,Jeri and Joanne ask Luna about her relationship with Henry. *They started to joke about Luna's and Henry's relationship. Because of this, Luna started a pillow fight. This happens twice. *Henry heared Luna singing. When Luna realized this, she blushed and hid a notebook where the song was written. *Henry tells Luna that we would love to hear her singing the song. *Luna tells Henry that she stopped singing because of her grandmother's death, which she saw when she was younger. *Edward warns Henry to be away from Luna. *When Henry accidentally strangle Luna, by trying to untie the knot;Henry tripped over Luna and they both hit against a wall. Chapter 5: A vampire mystery (Part 1). *After Henry was bitten, Luna tried to cure his hand. *Luna was the only one of the Tamers, who visited Henry, when he was in the hospital. *Luna started crying, when she read that the victim's blood and Henry's blood matched. *Luna was the only one who believed that Henry wouldn't have caused the accident. *Luna gets angry at Takato when he tells her that he thought that Henry causedthe accident. Chapter 6: A vampire mystery (Part 2). *After the discussion with Takato, Luna ran away, as she broke into tears. *Although Yamaki told Luna to not visit Henry,Luna disguised herself and when to the quarantine, where Henry was to visit him. *As Luna started daydreaming, when she saw Henry, she stumbled herself with buckets,chairs and walls. *Henry gets angry at Luna for what she did previously and when Luna explained why she did it, she started crying and apologizing. *Luna confesses that she trusts Henry even if he's a vampire or not and that she'll help him until the end. *It's reaveled that Luna wrote Falling for You, because of her relationship with Henry. *When Luna got scared because of the thunders, she fell over Henry. *Henry describes his feelings for Luna from his perspective. *Luna describes her feelings for Henry from her perspective. *Although Luna was fighting against the possesed Henry, she tried to make him react. *Luna broke Hotaru's spell on Henry. *After this, Luna stood up against Hotaru and thanks to this, she could biomerge with Tigramn to Thronmon. *It's reaveled that Luna is extremely in love with Henry. Chapter 7: A message *Henry and Luna wet to MC Donald's to have lunch and spent over one hour chatting. Chapter 10: The disappearance *Henry is shocked when he realizes that Luna disappeared. *Henry gets angry with Terriermon and Tigramon and asks them for explinations. *When Mr. Wong tell Henry that it's impossible for Luna to return, Henry runs away, crying, trying to find her. *When Terriermon asks him, what does he really feel for Luna, Henry answers that he loves Luna and he doesn't want to lose her. Thanks to this, a portal opens and they all enter in it to save Luna. *When Luna starts crying, Henry tries to confort her and hugs her. *Henry tried to kiss Luna, when he grabbed her hand. However, she stopped him, saying that she couldn't, because she didn't want to lose him. *Henry didn't listen and kissed Luna. *By sacrificing herself for Henry, Luna won The Crest of Light. *Luna passes part of her energy to Henry's body to save him. *Luna tells Henry she was distracted because he kissed her and asks him to not tell anyone about it. *Both of them confess that they have strong feelings for each other. Conclution As this couple has a lot of reliable evidence, there are lots of possibilities for them of being an official couple in Digital Dawn. Althought they are best friends, they seem to be attracted to each other, because they have similar personalities: They are both quiet,shy, generous and sensitive. Also, they could be attracted to each other, because of their friendship and because they are almost always together during the story. Category:Couples